


很久很久

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 楊和蘇－很久很久
Kudos: 4





	很久很久

**Author's Note:**

> 楊和蘇－很久很久

直到我在朋友圈刷到那條公告，我才想起我的通訊列表裡還有周宇翔這個人。

那條朋友圈寫得嚴肅得體，說前些日子因為胃穿孔動了手術，又休養了好一陣子，工作連絡不上造成麻煩十分抱歉。我順著他的頭貼點進主頁，才看出來這是一個工作專用的帳號，也是，難怪從沒刷到過他的朋友圈，以至於我根本忘了周宇翔的存在。

我沒加上他新的私人號，這應該是他原本那個號碼，只是後來做了工作用，和周宇翔有交集是好久以前的事了。

可前段時間我才又夢見他。應該是他，夢裡的形象模糊，我按開手機再次看了看那條公告，計算著日期，好像正是他提及的那幾天附近。是不是他疼得彎起腰時正好溜進我的夢裡，不知道他現在是胖了點還是依舊那麼削瘦，他過去身體也不怎麼好，可瘦瘦巴巴的人出現在夢裡，我抓著手機想了想，那個樣子正是我最熟悉的形貌。

周宇翔沒比我輕多少，可他在那個所有人都在抽高長胖的年紀，看上去總有一股單薄感。好像他只顧著長高卻忘了營養也要跟上，並且在我和他認識的那麼多年裡，他從來沒從這種感覺裡剝離出來。

白色的校服罩在他身上，那個畫面我記的清晰，他喜歡打球，細細的胳膊從袖口裡伸出來，風吹進身體和布料間太寬大的空隙，好像他整個人都要飛起。

我不打籃球，索性坐在一旁看他。高中時的周宇翔仍然不是女孩子們傾慕的對象，他在女生往隊友擠去時越過他們跑來我面前，“飲料呢？”他理直氣壯地開口，“什麼飲料？”我反問，他克制不住地往場邊唧唧喳喳的人群分過去一個眼神。

“你羨慕了。”我說。

“我沒有！”他扯著嗓子反駁，運動過後脹起的微血管讓他的臉頰紅撲撲的，他氣得往回就走，又被我的笑聲激得原地折返，掄起拳頭作勢要揍人。“飲料沒有，”我往包裡掏，撈出了一小包巧克力餅乾放到他手裡，“零食，零食，滿意了吧。”

他這才氣狠狠坐到我身旁拆包裝，我又笑，他暴躁地倒出一塊塞進我嘴裡。

這種零食對我們來說都算是奢侈品，周宇翔雖然愛吃，但也只能偶爾吃一次。咱倆更多時候吃的是一家幾塊錢就能湊合一頓的小麵攤子，在他打工的賣場附近，他下班時我去找他，我們就在那兒巷口的凳子上解決晚餐。

我們倆都是走讀，假日他去打工，我會陪他從他家走到商場，然後再去學校自習。周宇翔往往剛睡醒，垮著一張臉，嫌外頭太亮瞇起眼睛，瞇得都看不見路了還能接過我帶給他的大白饅頭，再撕一半分還給我。

周宇翔邊走邊吃還不得閒，小動作很多的他總拿空著的那隻手糊上我的，這讓我們自動養成了用外側那隻手拿饅頭的習慣，他把細長的手指塞進我的指間，兩隻手扣著搖搖晃晃，拇指摩娑對方的手背，走到商場剛剛好吃完早餐。

如果大白天的賣場無人光顧，我就會偷偷在那兒再陪他聊上一陣，畢竟他一站就要發呆八個小時確實難頂。那天我靠在他的櫃台前假裝結帳，同他說我說想在身上紋一個他的名字，但紋身太貴了，我沒錢去紋。他瞪大眼睛下意識想大罵出聲，又及時憋了回去，左看右看做賊似地確認領班沒有過來，才抄起邊上放著的原子筆捅我肚子。

“你是蠢嗎！就不怕後悔！”他壓低聲音咬牙切齒，我趕緊抓住他攻擊我的手，說錯了錯了、不敢不敢，我沒放在心上，但他顯然對我嘻皮笑臉的態度感到不滿。周宇翔反手握住我的手腕，把我拖得近了一點，他用手裡的原子筆在我虎口上畫了一個小閃電，手中畫著嘴裡還教訓我，說紋你媽的身，不要浪費錢，而且要是分手不就完了。

我看著他低頭在我手上寫寫畫畫的樣子，突然覺得有好多話想和他說。他垂著眼沒看到我的表情，那些話在我腦海裡亂成一團，是我不會後悔還是我們不會分手，我甚至理不出個頭，無從開始，也無從結束。我嚥了嚥口水，讓發乾的口腔重新濕潤起來，好讓唯一一句溜出來的話能順利出口，我說，那你可以每天都幫我畫嗎。

自此之後周宇翔每天都會在我的虎口處畫上一個小閃電，用寫作業寫到一半停下來的筆，用賣場收銀台上拿來點貨的筆，用我解題給他聽時從我手中搶過去的筆。他邊畫邊哼哼，說小閃電是他的標誌，多虧他機智，要不然真寫名字那得多蠢。

“啊是啊？那你怎麼連電學都搞不明白？”我拿肩膀撞撞他，故意去損，周宇翔白了我一眼，但他隔天仍然來畫。每天每天他都來畫，沒有一天忘記，我現在抬起手，那塊皮膚彷彿還帶著點淺淺的陰影，我都分不清那是錯覺還是他真的刻進了我的血肉裡。

周宇翔是我認識第二個對於電路學怎麼都搞不明白的人，第一個是我高一的前桌，後來去了文科班，第二個選了理科，現在拉著我給他補習。我們認識的時間很短，卻很快就走到一起，我經常懷疑他只是想彌補一下獲得免費家教的愧疚感，但每當他把我的手抓過去試圖抹掉上頭因做題沾上的筆印時，我又覺得他不可能想那麼多，他只是真的想和我在一起。

我用左手拿起筆敲了一下他的手背，“給你講題呢，你到底有沒有在聽，淨注意些有的沒的。”我又敲了好幾下，他才嘿嘿笑著停止折磨我被他搓得泛紅的右手，“聽的聽的，你繼續講，我聽的。”

可我講沒一頁他又開始走神，這回換左手被拉去把玩，我正要開口假裝生氣，“你說，”周宇翔盯著書面，摳著我的手低低地說，“我們會考好嗎。”

我記得我當時斬釘截鐵地回他會的，不僅是為了給他信心，更因為我的確相信我們足夠聰明，所以我們都會有很好的未來。在面對高考的高中生腦子裡，好像只要考得好就等於得到一切順利的保證，人生被全部押在一次賭注裡，但事實當然不是如此，牌桌千變萬化，不斷出現的意外事件才是構成生活的主軸。

於是拿到成績後我沒有和周宇翔一起煩惱大學該填哪裡，我出了國，那時候的網路還不夠發達，我們單單靠著電子郵件保持了幾年聯絡，那段記憶變得依稀難辨。誰都沒有想到坐在放學後的走廊給他講題，夕陽照在大樓的另一側，周宇翔一邊扒拉我的手一邊努力理解電壓和電流的模樣會成為最後一段印象深刻的畫面。

僅有的一次語音聯繫是我們用著當時還不如今日先進的通訊app通話，藉以省掉好大一筆越洋話費。他那頭應是正值晚餐時間，我聽他嗤溜著麵條，他和我說這學期他開始實習，一週四天上班三天到校，忙得分不清東南西北，好在帶他實習的領導說要是做的好畢業直接轉正，得以跳過到時又得出去找工作的窘境。

他頓了一下，然後問我，你回來嗎。

我位在郊區的住處網路不好，信號斷斷續續，電流聲滋啦滋啦地激起我一膀子雞皮疙瘩。沒有指向、沒有主語的問句在多年的默契下不難理解，我說：不吧，我們體制跟這裡就業是一套的，我回去也難找工作。

他又嗦了一口面，沒說話，我聽到吸鼻子的聲音。我們都知道這個事實，也知道這句終於問出來的問題和終於說出來的回答代表什麼，但我沒要他跟著我的步伐，他也沒要我回去陪他。

自己的未來永遠比對方重要，這是我們一直以來的共同認知，要不是如此當年他也不會把我從睡眠不足的補覺海洋裡挖出來給他解題，當然我也知道多虧他叫醒我，不然睡得太多晚自習又要頭暈。

這通電話在我們漫長的相處時間裡成為最後一次交會，曾經好長一段時間重疊的兩條線又再次往兩個方向岔開，但這個節點卻沒有什麼能被單獨拎出來作為標記的大事件。通話結束在我走到了學校、他吃完了湯麵，他打著一個一個小嗝和我說再見，我叫他去喝水，喝水可以止嗝，然後我們就再也沒有聯絡過。

周宇翔不是那種會隨意開口承諾的人，他很現實，覺得不可能的就是不可能，所以我們在電話裡分了手，畢竟沒人能接受一個沒有盼頭的遠距離一直遠距離下去。

但我猶記得那天他趴在桌上側頭看我，還帶點嬰兒肥的臉頰被壓得些微變形，午休的校園很安靜，教室天花板掛著的風扇嘎吱嘎吱地響，我也和他呈一樣的姿勢和他面對面，他望進我的眼裡，對我做著口型，沒有聲音，他說，我永遠喜歡你。


End file.
